Hasta la próxima aventura
by Ocean Lady
Summary: A Thorin no le había caído bien Bilbo. A Bilbo no le había caído bien Thorin. Y así fue el comienzo de su inesperada relación. Así comenzó la Aventura más grande de su vida ... / Bilbo & Thorin /


_**Disclaimer**_: todos los derechos reservados a J. R. R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson y quienes correspondan. Sin fin de lucro. Sólo entretenimiento.

_**Advertencias**_: basado en la película _(Movie Universe), _post rescate de las águilas. Leves spoilers y quizá un poco de OOC involuntario.

_**Género**_: un poco de todos.

_**Notas**_: este pequeño fic está dedicado a alguien que ya no está conmigo. Hace algunos años, por las tardes, yo solía leerle los libros del Señor de los Anillos. No pudimos compartir El Hobbit y ahora nunca podremos hacerlo. Estoy segura que le hubieran gustado tanto como a mí estos enanos encantadores. Así que, desde donde estés, esto es para vos _mi cielo_.

* * *

_**Hasta la próxima aventura**_

* * *

_"¿No dije que serías una carga?_

_¿Que no tenías lugar entre nosotros?_

_Nunca había estado tan equivocado en toda mi vida."_

_(Thorin, Escudo de Roble; El Hobbit)_

* * *

La Aventura más grande de su vida tuvo comienzo en un pueblo que Bilbo ni conocía. Donde, un día como cualquier otro, Gandalf el Gris le dijo al Rey Enano:

_"El catorceavo miembro de esta Campaña será Bilbo Bolsón."_

Desde entonces Thorin no había parado de quejarse. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese viejo chocho para pensar que _él_, Hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, iba a permitirle a _otro_ —¡nada más y nada menos que un saqueador!— atribuirse la proeza de derrotar al Dragón que por herencia le había sido impuesta sólo a él? ¡En el nombre de Durin! ¿Por qué insistía tanto Gandalf que confiara en ese hobbit?

Cuando se conocieron las cosas no fueron para mejor.

A Thorin no le había caído bien Bilbo.

A Bilbo no le había caído bien Thorin.

Y así fue el comienzo de su _inesperada_ relación.

El Rey no había sido amable con el hobbit anfitrión. En su primer desaventurado encuentro Bilbo se vio atendiendo a un enano que nunca le agradeció la mesa, el techo y el lecho prestados. Thorin nunca pidió permiso para quedarse. Nunca dijo _"a tu servicio". _Tampoco comió, bebió, eructó y rió como sí lo hicieron Dwalin, Balín, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin, Glóin, Filli y Killi.

Thorin era la antítesis de todo lo que Bilbo había aprendido sobre los enanos.

_"Puede que, a pesar que sus modales no se parezcan en absoluto a los de un enano educado, conociéndolo mejor llegue a apreciarlo"_, pensó Bilbo y esto fue algo positivo. Pero tan pronto Thorin fue mostrándose bastante reacio a nuevas compañías lo positivo de ese pensamiento se volvió negativo en menos tiempo del que se tarda en pestañar.

Aquélla noche Thorin no le dio a Bilbo ningún indicio de interés por su pequeña y molesta presencia.

Después que Thorin hubo bebido cerveza de su jarro, comido pasteles de su mesa, descansado sobre sus sillas y escuchado doce puntos de vista distintos respecto al Plan de Gandalf, les dijo a todos que tener a Bilbo en la Campaña era una pésima idea. Seguido a esto había casi decretado —como si para esas alturas no hubiese demostrado suficiente bajeza para ser un Rey— que el hobbit sería una inútil pérdida de tiempo.

A Bilbo le hubiera gustado agregarle a ese "decreto" un par de cosas. Como por ejemplo, que no hacía falta que se tomara la molestia de desmoralizarlo ya que esa tarea la cumplía perfectamente él sin la ayuda de nadie y a diario. Y otra cosa más hubiera agregado:

_¡Usted Thorin Escudo de Roble es un Señor Enano Engreído! _

Pero Bilbo no se lo dijo.

Cuando Thorin golpea con un prejuicio, con todo su terco temperamento, con todo su poderío de Rey, con todo su aterrador encanto, eres hombre, elfo, orco, o —en este caso— Hobbit muerto. No está en la manera de vivir de un enano ni en la naturaleza de los de su especie adorar la simplicidad de las cosas, disfrutar la comodidad de un buen agujero, o pasársela de lo más tranquilo sentado en un jardín fumando una pipa.

Y Bilbo —precisamente— está hecho de todas esas cosas que Thorin puede golpear.

Balín fue el único quien notó la frustración en Bilbo. Él vio como el hobbit se hacia cada vez más pequeño ante la imagen agigantada —más bien exagerada— que se había hecho respecto a Thorin. Pero como fue de esperarse no salió corriendo tras el hobbit para contarle una sabida perorata sobre _los motivos que hicieron de mi rey un enano obtuso_. Dicen que el zorro sabe más por viejo que por zorro así que Bilbo no recibió consuelo del enano que probablemente más conoce a Thorin.

Balín siempre estuvo convencido que Bilbo hallaría por sí solo _esos_ motivos cuando por fin comience a desentramar la historia completa, desde la época en la que su rey gobernó feliz en Erebor hasta que Smaug les arrebató la Montaña para quedarse allí durmiendo bajo toneladas de oro.

Pero Balín se atrevió a esperar mucho _más_ de esa aventura de dragones y reinos perdidos.

Que Bilbo descubra en Thorin las cosas que el rencor no pudo cambiarle.

Que Thorin descubra en Bilbo lo que hay oculto bajo las apariencias.

* * *

Thorin decide tomar la primer vigilia y nadie está de acuerdo. Balín es el primero en hablar interviniendo por el resto.

—Thorin te quiero como si fueses un hijo pero no puedo permitir que nos contradigas en esto. Ve a descansar y deja que otro tome el turno.

—Estoy bien, Balín.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dice Bofur dando un paso al frente.

—Y yo —agrega Killi mirando a Thorin—. No estoy muy cansado ni herido como tú.

—Cada uno de ustedes hará lo que digo.

—Pero tío...

—¡Ahora!

—¡En nombre de Durin si será duro _este_! —se queja Balín alejándose del tumulto.

Con cierta reticencia le van siguiendo Bofur, Killi, Filli, Ori y Dori. Los demás, quizá los más molestos, tardan un poco en obedecer.

Al cabo de unos minutos de protestas y cuchicheos se habían desperdigado por todo el campamento excepto por Bilbo que sigue de pie en su sitio.

—Al menos deja que alguien te vea esas heridas.

Y trata cuando lo dice que su pedido no parezca un desafío.

—¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho? No seré tu Rey pero ten por sabido que mis órdenes no son sólo para mis enanos. Como líder de esta Campaña tú también obedecerás mis pedidos.

En el breve discurso de Thorin se revela ante Bilbo la verdad universal más evidente que jamás haya conocido:

_Es más fácil ponerse a partir rocas con los dientes que razonar con los enanos._

Así que sin decir más se da la vuelta dejando a Thorin a solas.

Thorin se queda junto al fuego y tira una ramita a la pequeña pira. Observa el chisporroteo vigoroso e intacto a pesar de haber estado prendida casi toda la noche.

A través de las llamas de la fogata reavivada vigila al resto de la Campaña.

Primero busca a Filli y Killi. Ambos duermen inquietos dentro de sus mantas. Bofur, Bifur, Ori y Nori hacen _como_ _si_ durmiesen cuando Thorin apoya la mirada sobre ellos. Balín, Dwalin y Glóin recuestan las espaldas sobre las duras piedras. Encienden curvadas pipas y entre nubes de humo que huelen a hierbas frescas permanecen despiertos anhelando el regreso hacia la Montaña Solitaria. Gandalf no está con ellos en el campamento. De hecho nunca permaneció mucho tiempo junto a ellos. Después del rescate de las águilas se había marchado. Y así son los magos, _tómalos y déjalos_. No avisan dónde van, cuánto van a tardar, ni por qué se van. Son expertos en desamparar contiendas de trece enanos en las noches más frías y oscuras, justo cuando esos enanos acaban por descubrir que Azog El Profanador jamás dejará de cazarlos.

Thorin echa otra ramita al fuego, de repente temblando.

Se arrebuja con las abultadas pieles de su abrigo y espera que pase. Pero sigue temblando y no es por culpa de esa parte suya que _nunca olvida ni perdona. _Ni por la tristeza de vagar por los pueblos de la Tierra Media desterrado, huérfano, pobre, junto a sus otros doce enanos igual de desterrados, huérfanos y pobres. Tampoco es por el hecho de fingir esperanzas cuando no se ha guardado ninguna y aún así seguir fingiendo que son las esperanzas —no la desesperación— las que lo impulsan a seguir con esa Búsqueda. Siquiera es por el dolor de las nuevas heridas que supuran un poco y duelen suficiente para que el Gran Thorin, hijo de Grandes Reyes, se encorve sobre sí mismo en una muesca de dolor físico cuando nadie puede verlo.

No, _no_.

Thorin es un Rey, _enano_, destinado a hacer cosas de Reyes, _enanos_. Pelear contra orcos, trasgos y eventualmente —complacido— elfos, refugiarse en campamentos improvisados, cargar el peso de una misión más pesada que toda la tierra junta con la que está hecha la Montaña Solitaria, llevar consigo mil cicatrices, olvidar nunca, perdonar jamás, es parte de la vida de todo Rey, _enano_, de Erebor.

Aunque _no_, definitivamente Thorin no está temblando por nada de eso. Está templando porque antes de partir Gandalf le pidió un favor. Que es importante. Vital. Una tarea que no puede ser tomada a la ligera cuando es Gandalf quien la pide.

_"Por favor cuida a Bilbo."_

Después de haber caído _de la sartén_ y sobrevivido _al fuego_ hay dos cosas que preocupan a Thorin:

Azog el Profanador y Bilbo Bolsón.

Aunque no sean las dos únicas cosas que piensa Thorin. Ni que las heridas en su cuerpo sean menos graves si las comparara con otras tantas de otras batallas. Ni que los actos de enorme valentía que cada uno hizo para escapar de la Cueva de los Trasgos sean menos valientes por tratarse de enanos entrenados para matar trasgos. Ni que por haber sabido de antemano lo que enfrentarían en esa _Búsqueda_ Killi y Filli no merezcan un consuelo. Ninguna de estas cosas bajó de categoría en la extensa lista de prioridades de Thorin.

Es sólo que cuando Gandalf vuelve a repetirle _"cuida de él..."_ teme fracasar otra vez. En lo que van del viaje Bilbo pasa más tiempo en peligro que a salvo. Causa más problemas que aciertos. Desde que sus pies lo llevaron muy lejos del hogar se pierde más de lo que se encuentra. Otra vez que se despiste, otra vez que se pierda, puede que no tengan tanta suerte de encontrarlo entero en una sola pieza.

Thorin cierra los ojos y suspira. No sabe por qué se siente enfermo.

Los que aún quedan despiertos en el campamento empiezan a temer que en tanto continúe así ni las ropas, las pieles y mantas serían suficientes para afrontar lo que queda de la noche. Las temperaturas han descendido demasiado rápido. Para cuando Thorin nota esto todos ya echan vapor por la boca.

A pocos metros suyo Bilbo se enrosca hasta las orejas con las mantas de dormir. Gira somnoliento el peso del cuerpo hacia su lado derecho quedando de cara hacia la lumbre. Thorin arroja ramitas nuevas al fuego ya encendido propagando más calor.

—Gra-gracias... po-por e-eso —dice Bilbo castañeando los dientes.

—Estás muy lejos de esa Comarca, pequeño hobbit. Espero que te acostumbres a esta clase de contratiempos.

Y de pronto Thorin siente miedo de perderlo.

* * *

Algo, durante esa Aventura, _cambió_ entre ellos.

Eso no es algo menor.

No es algo que Balín descubra en la mirada de Thorin por más esfuerzo que haga. No está en sus ojos ni en la forma en que observa al hobbit. Ni en sus palabras. Es algo _más_. Es complicado. No tan obvio como decir que el cielo es azul, las montañas son altas, o la Campaña para matar a Smaug un suicidio.

Es algo que llegó para quedarse.

_Pequeño_ e _inesperado_ como Bilbo mismo.

Thorin cierra los ojos. Faltan horas para que amanezca y algunas más antes que Dwalin tome el próximo turno. No tiene más planes que seguir sentado, arrebujado en su propio abrigo, pensando en Smaug, en Azog, en Killi, en Filli, en su abuelo decapitado, en su padre muerto, en Gandalf diciéndole _"cuídalo...",_ en él mismo preguntandose _"¿por qué has vuelto...?"_

_"¿Por qué saltaste...?"_

—¿Thorin...?

La voz de Bilbo llega lento a sus oídos. Thorin abre los ojos.

—¿No te he dicho que descansaras?

—Estabas temblando y susurrando cosas. Cosas como... ¿por qué? ¿Gandalf? ¿por qué? —Bilbo hace una pausa— ¿Él está bien? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Va a volver?

—Preguntas demasiadas cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. Sinceramente no creo que Gandalf sea capaz de olvidarse de su hobbit preferido.

Bilbo se encoje de hombros enrojecido.

—Espero que cuando lo encontremos... —continúa diciendo sentándose al lado de Thorin— nos haya cazado algunos conejos y pescados —Thorin observa a Bilbo inclinarse hacia adelante para frotarse las manos cerca del fuego—. Tal vez podría cocinarlos con algunos condimentos que traje en mi bolso. Entre tú y yo, ¡no sé cómo puedes comer los guisos de Bombur! ¿esas calamidades al buen apetito no te han quitado las ganas de probar bocado por al menos un año entero?

Thorin se ríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo, genuinamente. Esto es porque, _sí_, definitivamente, habían cambiado muchas cosas ente ellos desde su primer encuentro en la Comarca. Tanto así que Thorin dejó de pensar en Bilbo como un estorbo. Aunque al principio lo haya sido y le haya hecho gracia que el resto de la Campaña se divirtiese con él como si se tratase de un juguete con pies peludos y orejas graciosas. Thorin había aprendido a divertirse a cuestas de Bilbo. Había aprendido a entenderlo a través de Gandalf. A preocuparse por él a través de Balín. A quererlo a través de los ojos de Filli y Killi. Y amarlo como nadie.

—Dime... —pregunta Thorin— ¿por qué sigues en esta Campaña?

—Porque les arrebataron su Montaña y quiero ayudarlos a recuperarla.

—Ese no el motivo.

—Acabo de decirte el motivo

—No, hobbit, no me has dicho nada.

Thorin no puede estar más en lo cierto.

Bilbo esconde un secreto bajo las apariencias de hobbit insípido para las aventuras que nunca le ha dicho. Lo tiene guardado, lo carga consigo, como el más bonito regalo de cumpleaños. No es el _anillo_ de oro que lo salvó de Gollum. Es otra cosa, algo más importante. Son recuerdos de aquel día en que abrió la puerta de su casa en Bolsón Cerrado para ir _más lejos_. Recuerdos que le tallaron heridas al trastabillar con la verja, al rodar cuesta abajo por una colina, al pisar sin intensión un erizo, al quemarse con las ramitas de un fuego que no supo encender.

Para cuando Gandalf lo obligó a unirse a la Campaña los había olvidado por completo.

Habían huido a través de los anillos de humo de su pipa y del tiempo.

No fue antes de que caer de _la sartén al fuego_ que Bilbo se dio cuenta. Fue más bien luego.

Cuando el wargo saltó con todo el peso de su mole en dirección a Thorin, Bilbo creyó que sería el fin. Porque cuando quieres dividir —y destrozar— a un grupo de trece enanos tan valientes y tan unidos debes quitarles al líder y cortarle la cabeza. Bilbo no tenía nada que pudiese agarrar o tirarle a la bestia para que eso no suceda. Nada que hacer desde la pequeña rama —que a penas aguantaba su propio peso— con las manos y los pies ocupados en agarrarse bien fuerte para no caer al precipicio. Finalmente Azog dio la orden, _"tráeme su cabeza"_, y no quedaba más que mirar como _eso_ los dividiría y los _destrozaría_.

Pero Bilbo no le dice a Thorin nada de esto.

Ni que cuando Thorin estuvo a punto de morir todas las heridas que llevaba ocultas se abrieron. Que sangraron recuerdos y dolieron.

Ni que lo único que necesitó para salvarlo fue eso, _ése_ dolor que le recordaba aventuras peligrosas y a ese reprimido lado Tuk que Gandalf siempre destacó. Ese dolor casi palpable que late dentro de su pecho cuando piensa en los otros hobbits de la Comarca y ve que no _encaja_ con ellos.

Ni que —por supuesto— el vapor que sale de su boca, contraste del calor de su aliento con el frío del viento, le resulta insano.

Decírselo será parte de su próxima Aventura.

* * *

_**Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.**_


End file.
